


以牙还牙

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Prideshipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “你这是在威胁我吗？”海马冷笑，“你头顶都碰不到我胳肢窝。你要怎么办，踹我小腿踹到我投降为止？”“再猜猜看吧，自命不凡的混蛋。”亚图姆说着用力一推，海马的椅子便朝后飞了出去。----“不允许你侮辱aibo的人格。”亚图姆突入KC总部，跟社长大打出手。——事情原本还挺简单。





	以牙还牙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Hit Me Once, I Hit You Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12670785) by [duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh). 



> 作者注：漫画背景，决斗之仪海马没有在场，因而并不相信游戏击败了亚图姆。

 

亚图姆给每一个出来阻挠他的海马集团社员一人赏一记眼刀，一路畅通无阻地抵达了KC总部顶楼。有关黑魔法和搭上人命的暗黑决斗的传闻在这种时候还是能派上点用场的——他暗自庆幸道。

“早上好，武藤先生。您有预约吗？”

“当然没有。他在里头吗？”接待员是完全无辜的，不要对他发火…亚图姆深吸一口气。

“非常抱歉，他今天很忙——明天下午给您约个时间可以吗？”接待员忐忑地瞥了眼亚图姆不耐烦地敲着地板的脚尖。

“但是海马现在就在这办公室里，我说的对吗？”

“是的，可是先生……”这位可怜的员工已经竭尽全力保持礼貌了——亚图姆甚至有点内疚。内疚的心情持续了一秒钟，他硬着头皮转身大步迈向办公室门口，把慌张的接待员甩在背后。

“不好意思，先生，您不能——”

亚图姆甩开了海马办公室的大门，墙上一幅漂亮的水彩画应声摔到了地上，画框摔得粉碎。办公桌后的海马明显吓了一跳，但看清来人后便朝正在跟亚图姆纠缠的员工摆摆手。如临大赦的接待员立马放开了亚图姆，一秒消失在门外。

“有何贵干？”

大门“砰”的一声关紧了，偌大的办公室里只剩下海马和亚图姆两个人。

亚图姆周边的空气都仿佛在颤抖。

“少跟我来这套！”

这世上没几个人能留意到这时海马嘴角一闪而过的冷笑——很可惜，亚图姆是其中一人。

海马假装不知道这一点，淡然开口：“我完全不清楚你在说什么。你如果只是来找茬，还请改日光临。”

“我到底是怎样瞎了眼才觉得你是个讲道理的人？来说说看，你给游戏的邀请函是寄丢了还是怎样？”

“你是说KC杯吗？我记得我给所有人都发了邀请函了——我是说所有值得我花时间的人。”

“是这样吗？那我正好来提醒你纠正工作失误。”

海马翻了个白眼，终于停下了手头工作看向亚图姆。

“你真的觉得我会相信他击败了你吗？还是你觉得你和你的白痴亲友团面子够大，我看在你份上就该邀请武藤游戏参加我的大赛？”

“不，海马，我只想请你相信我——游戏是不逊色于我的决斗者。”

海马定定地看了亚图姆一眼，嘴角紧绷，仿佛在隐藏一场激烈的脑内斗争。

“不行。”

“你说什么？”

“听好了，这是一场很高规格的比赛。除非我亲眼见证了他的能力，我不会浪费一分一秒——”

亚图姆三两步绕到海马办公桌后，一把抓起海马西装领口，拽过他的转椅让他和自己面对面。

“我对拉神发誓，如果你不——”

“你这是在威胁我吗？”海马冷笑，“你头顶都碰不到我胳肢窝。你要怎么办，踹我小腿踹到我投降为止？”

“再猜猜看吧，自命不凡的混蛋。”亚图姆说着用力一推，海马的椅子便朝后飞了出去。海马一头撞到了地上，眼前的黑点还没闪干净，亚图姆的体重已重重砸在他肋骨上。老天爷，我的肺是不是被挤扁了？海马一口气没上来，挥舞着手臂想把亚图姆甩开，但亚图姆的手转眼就卡到他脖子上——他什么时候这么有力气的？

“现在有空搭理我了吗？”亚图姆道。海马翻身把亚图姆压到身下，亚图姆挣扎着拽了一把他的头发，逼得他闷声呼痛，转椅被他一脚踹到一旁。海马一把抓住了亚图姆的手腕，单手把他双腕都钉在头顶。

“找人打架还是找个体格跟你差不多的吧，”海马冷笑，用另一只手揉了揉自己被掐疼的脖子。

“你觉得我是个会因为对手体格打退堂鼓的人吗？”亚图姆扭身，膝盖重重落在海马肚子上。海马痛呼一声弯下腰，但一手扔抓着亚图姆手腕不放，另一手按住亚图姆大腿，把他压回自己身下。

“闹够了没？”

亚图姆满脸通红，仍在试图寻找空隙夺回优势，但海马一发力便妥妥地将他制了回去。海马胜券在握，满意地俯身和亚图姆面对面。“我在问你问题呢，亚图姆。”

亚图姆愤愤地哼了一声，总算是不动了。海马只得意了一秒钟，亚图姆的嘴唇就贴了上来，尖利的牙齿毫不留情地咬在海马下唇上。

海马整个人都僵了。亚图姆迟疑了一下拉开距离，只见他的死对头一动不动地望着他，双唇微启，下唇的伤口已慢慢聚起殷红的血滴。

“你咬了我？”

“你要是不执意当个不可理喻的畜生，我也不会这么做。”

“你咬了我。”海马喃喃重复道，手指轻轻按在嘴唇上的伤处。亚图姆不舒服地动了动，看见海马流血的不安竟一时盖过了他先前的愤怒。

“听着，海马，我不是有意伤害你的，这点我向你道歉。但是……”他慌忙开口，说到一半才意识到海马根本没在听。

海马静静地低头看着亚图姆，圆睁的双眼逐渐染上疯狂的气息。辛辣的金属味在他的嘴里扩散，他已经能清楚地听见自己的心跳声，全身的神经都在战栗着，叫嚣着让他做点什么——随便做什么都好。

他一把扭过亚图姆的脑袋，牙齿陷入他脖颈上的肌肉。亚图姆吃痛地抽了口气，被桎梏的双手反射地扭了起来。海马加大了力道，直到亚图姆的呼吸开始因不适感变得急促，他才终于松手，一边舔着嘴唇一边愉悦地欣赏亚图姆脖子上慢慢晕开的淤痕。

亚图姆深吸一口气。脖颈间鲜明的痛感已经消退为一阵闷痛，但他仍头昏脑胀。身下的地毯太硌人，海马的身体又是那么炽热、那么沉重——他才不要在这节点上败下阵来。眼下能自由活动的就只有他的脑袋，他便再次攻向海马的嘴唇，吮起他下唇的伤口一顿乱舔。

海马颤了一下，压下身子便要以牙还牙。报复性的唇枪舌剑究竟在哪一刻演变为货真价实的唇齿交缠，亚图姆也不是很清楚，回过神来海马的舌头已经伸进了自己嘴里，海马的腰紧紧贴在他的胯间，简直像要把他在地上摊平碾开。亚图姆一闭眼，潮涌而至的体感便在他脊柱上一路引燃炽热的火花，这和他每次看到海马在决斗场的另一边朝他丢来讥诮的笑容时感觉竟出奇地相似。他挣脱双腿夹住海马的腰——如果海马真以为他亚图姆会就此缴械投降，那他还有的是苦头喂给他吃。就算被海马靠体重牢牢压住了，亚图姆还是可以扭身将他们的腰撞到一起。

海马低低吼了一声。亚图姆的反击只让他更加血脉喷张。他刚松手，亚图姆的双手便爬到他肩头，指甲一路陷进他肩胛上方的皮肉。海马不清楚他们是否还在试图互相攻击，只管一把抱起亚图姆，起身将他扔到自己办公桌上。原本罗列整齐的文件一下子四处飞散，海马暗骂一声，但注意力马上便被钻到自己衬衫底下的双手夺去。

“少做梦！”他甩手打开了亚图姆的双手，再次欺身上前。“玩这一码你是赢不过我的。”

“算我输也行，”亚图姆冷笑，“每次都是你输岂不是太可怜了。”

“我看你还能贫到什么时候！”海马怒道，一边用力压下腰身。这一压可让他清楚地感受到——他的死对头勃起了。海马满意地又送了送腰，只见亚图姆呼吸愈发急促，双腿再次缠到海马身后，怂恿他再接再厉。

“你就这点力气了吗？”

海马愠然，一面压紧死对头削瘦的身躯，一面低头在亚图姆喉间印下一记又一记淤青的吻痕。亚图姆终于张嘴发出一声呻吟——双手也在这时如愿潜到海马衣衫底下，在他裸露的皮肉上划出一道道发红的印记。海马眨眼，他的视线在变得恍惚——这真的还是他的死对头吗？被他牢牢压在身下，不住地挣扎，却似乎在向他索求更多……

“你看起来很享受嘛。下次跟我讨人情的时候要不要试下跪下来求我？”

“啊。”亚图姆轻呼一声，这蛮不讲理的提议竟让他感到一阵莫名的兴奋。海马挑准这一刻狠狠一推腰，他便蓦地弓起脊背，死死抓住海马的手臂，吃痛般闷吼出声。

这道光景化作电流烙过海马的四肢百骸。他一头埋到亚图姆颈间，紧接而至的高潮令他浑身战栗。

他们栽在一起一动不动，好一会才稍稍喘过气。

然后亚图姆忽然笑了起来，把海马的胸腔震得发痛。

“什么事这么好笑？”海马瞪着眼撑起身。

“给游戏发大赛邀请函。”

“又来这套？我已经给你答复了，”海马愤愤道。

“给游戏发大赛邀请函，”亚图姆笑着重复道，“不然我拒绝参加。”

海马当场表演了脸色从黄变绿再变蓝。

“…你开玩笑的吧。”

“我认真的，海马，别逼我。”

海马呻吟一声，一头栽回办公桌上。

“…”

“抱歉，你说什么我没听清。”

“算你狠，”海马咬牙切齿，“我明天就把那该死的东西寄出去，你满意了吧？”

“非常满意，”亚图姆笑着扭头，轻轻咬起海马耳垂。“…各个方面都让我非常满意。”

海马又抖了一抖，蓦然起身。亚图姆还四肢敞开摊在他办公桌上。这幅景象令海马也很是满意…但是实在太令人分心了。

“我还有工作。”

“那是当然，”亚图姆轻笑，坐起来理了理衣服。

所幸海马办公室有专属的洗手间。他们轮流用过后，海马一本正经地摆正椅子，开始整理凌乱的书桌。亚图姆若有所思地站在他跟前，一动不动。

“…又干嘛？”

“我说啊…如果你只是想惹我发火，把我喊过来来场决斗就行了，没必要侮辱我的搭档。”

“我才没闲的没事惹你发火，”海马不耐烦道。“没事了就快给我滚出去。”

“只是个建议，你下次可以考虑一下。”亚图姆悠然地摆了摆手，转身离开。

——下次。

亚图姆走了半天，这两个字还在在海马头顶打转，阴魂不散。


End file.
